Tukar Nasib
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo Gaara dan Sasori tukar nasib? Segaje apakah nasib mereka? RnR!


**Author: Naruto! Sasuke! Sini!**

**Naruto & Sasuke: apa, jeung?**

**Author: sst…kalian kuberi tugas untuk menjadi tim Tukar Nasib bagi Gaara dan Sasori! Kalian harus mau!**

**Sasuke: hore….bisa bales dendam ke Gaara, nih! –loncat2-**

**Naruto: ah, kalo gak ada bayarannya aku gak mau! –pergi-**

**Author: -nyeret Naruto- ooh….gitu rupanya….udah jadi kayak Kakuzu, ya….-death glare-**

**Naruto: GAK! Gue kagak mau disamakan ama si tua bangke itu!! –teriak-**

**Author: kalo gitu, loe harus mau mengerjakan tugas ini! Ngerti?!**

**Naruto: ngertittebayo!**

**Tukar Nasib**

**By: Akasuna Nee a.k.a A-Nee-h**

**Disclaimer: Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tukar Nasib: SCTV**

**Note: dalam fic ini saia akan menistakan Gaara dan Sasori. Bagi penggemar mereka berdua, saia mohon maaf**

**Mengandung sedikit unsur yaoi. Bagi penggila yaoi, maaf kalo unsur yaoi-nya sangat kurang**

**Kalo fic-nya garing, harap maklum**

**Di kantor Kazekage, Sunagakure, jam 6 sore**

Gaara duduk termenung di kursinya. Betapa sore yang tenang, gumamnya. Menikmati panorama matahari tenggelam di sore hari memang menyenangkan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Gaara membuka pintu, dan ternyata ada Kankurou dan Temari. Sepertinya ada suatu urusan.

"Gaara, ada surat untukmu" kata Kankurou sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Gaara. Gaara membacanya.

_Dear Gaara,_

_Kami berdua dari tim Tukar Nasib hendak mengikutsertakan anda dalam program Tukar Nasib dengan seorang anggota Akatsuki bernama Akasuna no Sasori. Tukar Nasib akan berlangsung hanya 1 hari._

_Anda harus bersedia mengikuti program ini, bila tidak, kami akan mengirimkan surat cinta kepada Orochimaru atas nama anda. Datanglah ke Konohagakure pada keesokan hari setelah surat ini sampai ke tangan anda, jam 6 pagi._

_Hormat kami,_

_Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke_

Gaara merasa tak percaya. Dia harus tukar nasib ama Sasori selama 1 hari? Gubrak! Gaara kuatir bila Sasori akan menghancurkan semuanya, termasuk membongkar lemari baju rahasianya.

**Di markas Akatsuki, pada waktu yang sama**

Sasori sedang asyik membaca buku di kamarnya. Sore ini memang tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, kecuali mojok di kamar sambil membaca buku. Tak ada yang mengganggunya saat ini.

GUBRAK!

Deidara membanting pintu kamar Sasori sehingga si empunya kamar merasa heran.

"Sasori-danna, ada surat untukmu, un!" Deidara menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Sasori. Sasori pun membacanya.

_Dear Sasori,_

_Kami berdua dari tim Tukar Nasib hendak mengikutsertakan anda dalam program Tukar Nasib dengan seorang Kazekage Sunagakure bernama Sabaku no Gaara . Tukar Nasib akan berlangsung hanya 1 hari._

_Anda harus bersedia mengikuti program ini, bila tidak, kami akan memaksa anda untuk berciuman dengan Orochimaru. Datanglah ke Konohagakure pada keesokan hari setelah surat ini sampai ke tangan anda, jam 6 pagi._

_Hormat kami,_

_Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke_

Gawat! Gimana jadinya kalo dia harus tukar nasib ama Gaara, walaupun sehari saja? Bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakkan.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Gaara dan Sasori telah berada di gerbang desa Konoha. Mereka pergi tanpa memberitahu tujuannya pada siapapun. Mereka disambut oleh para ninja Konoha dengan sorak gembira.

"Selamat datang peserta Tukar Nasib yng terhormat!!"sahut Naruto gaje yang diikuti dengan tiupan terompet.

"Terima kasih karena kalian bersedia ikut dalam program ini. Tepuk tangan!"sahut Sasuke yang diiringi tepukan keras para penonton.

"Huh! Sebenarnya aku males ikutan ini" bisik Sasori pada Gaara.

"Aku juga"bisik Gaara.

"Oke, kalian akan saling bertukar nasib selama 1 hari saja, dari jam 9 pagi sampe jam 9 pagi besok. Tepat satu hari, kan?"jelas Naruto.

"Gaara akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki menggantikan Sasori, sementara Sasori akan menjadi Kazekage menggantikan Gaara. Mengerti?"jelas Sasuke.

"Inget loh! Kalian harus menjalaninya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kerjakan tugas yang ada dengan baik dan benar. Ini nggak main-main!"tegas Naruto.

"Kalo nggak serius, kami akan kirimkan surat cinta kepada Orochimaru atas nama Gaara dan memaksa Sasori berciuman dengan Orochimaru. Kami udah siapkan orangnya, looh!"jelas Sasuke. Gaara dan Sasori sweatdrop.

Gaara tak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan nista mereka.

"Heh! Kenapa, sih, seenaknya nukerin nasib kami walau cuma sehari aja?! Kayak gak ada kerjaan lain aja!"Gaara mencak-mencak

"Ooh…mau melawan rupanya! Kalo kalian coba-coba melawan melawan kami, kami akan sebarkan berita surat cinta Gaara dan ciuman Sasori ke seluruh negara! Kami udah nyiapin pasukan khusus!"oceh Sasuke sambil menunjuk pasukan ANBU yang sedang berbaris tegak.

"Tapi kenapa harus kami?"tanya Sasori.

"Karena kalian serupa, tapi tak sama"jawab Naruto. Gaara dan Sasori berpandangan satu sama lain. "Lagipula, kalian emang pantas untuk dinistai"lanjut Naruto.

Gaara dan Sasori ingin protes, tapi Sasuke menghentikan mereka. "Ya udah deh! Jangan banyak bacot lagi! Pokoknya kalian harus tukar nasib!" seru Sasuke. "Girls, bawa mereka ke tempat rias!"perintah Sasuke genit pada para cewek.

Para cewe k membawa Gaara dan Sasori ke tempat riasnya, yaitu rumah sakit.

"Tukar baju kalian masing-masing! Termasuk pakaian dalam kalian!"perintah Sakura.

"APA?!"seru Gaara dan Sasori.

"Ya iyalah! Masa' pake baju yang itu juga kalo mau tukar nasib?!"desis Ino.

"Maksud kami, masa' kami harus ganti baju di depan kalian! Gak elit tau!"sahut Sasori.

"Dasar GR! Siapa, sih, yang nyuruh kalian buka baju di depan kami! Sana, di kamar mayat!"sahut Tenten.

"WTF?!"

"Cepat tukar baju atau aku bukain baju kalian!!"ancam Sakura galak. Gaara dan Sasori pun tunggang langgang ke kamar mayat.

"Iih…Sakura ngeres…."lirih Hinata ngeri. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jiahh, mumpung ada cowok-cowok ganteng, Sakura mau ngambil kesempatan nih…Dasar!"sahut Ino pada Sakura.

"Heh! Aku nggak kayak gitu, tauk!! Aku, kan, cuma ngancam mereka!"sahut Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Pasti kau juga mau, kan, Ino?!"

"Enak aja! Dasar Sakura ngeres!"seru Ino.

"Nyebelin amat sih! Dasar Ino genit!"Sakura balas menyahut.

CIATTT!!

SHANNAROOO!!

Hinata dan Tenten hanya terpaku melihat pertengkaran tak jelas tersebut.

Gaara dan Sasori kembali dari kamar mayat. Gaara memakai jubah Akatsuki Sasori, sedangkan Sasori memakai jubah Kazekage Gaara. **Keterangan**: maaf, author tak menampilkan saat Gaara dan Sasori ganti baju di kamar mayat, karena akan melanggar Undang-Undang tentang Pornografi dan Pornoaksi.

"Huee….jubahnya bau!"sahut Gaara mengendus-endus jubah Akatsuki Sasori yang dipakainya.

"Sembarangan loe! Kolor elo juga bau, nih!"sahut Sasori pada Gaara.

"Iih…sepatunya sempit!"keluh Gaara yang memakai sepatu Sasori. "Berapa sih ukuran kaki elo?"

"Pantesan sepatu elo ini kebesaran ama gue! Lha wong ukuran kaki gue 36!"sahut Sasori.

"Kecil amat! Gue 40 tau!"sahut Gaara.

"Stop! Cowok-cowok kok cerewet! Sekarang, kalian akan kami rias!"sahut Sakura. Gaara dan Sasori terkejut.

"Pake rias segala?!"desis mereka.

"Ya iyalah! Namanya aja mau tukar nasib, kalian juga harus tukar penampilan wajah!"sahut Ino. Gaara dan Sasori pun tepar seketika.

"Oke, Ino dan Hinata akan merias Gaara, aku dan Tenten akan merias Sasori. No comment, sekarang ikuti perintahku!"sahut Sakura.

"Eh, si Sakura itu sok nge-boss, ya?"bisik Tenten pada Hinata.

"I…Iya…"bisik Hinata.

**Gaara's make over**

"Heh! Mau diapain gue?"tanya Gaara.

"Kan mau dirias jadi mirip Sasori!"jawab Ino.

"???"

Hinata mengecat kuku Gaara dengan warna yang sama dengan warna kuku Sasori. Sementara Ino menutup tukisan kanji merah pada pelipis kiri Gaara dengan plester.

"Lho, elo nggak punya bulu mata, ya?"tanya Ino pada Gaara.

"Emangnya kenapa?"Gaara balik bertanya.

"Beh! Si Sasori, kan, cowok cantik! Elo harus jadi cowok cantik juga kalo mau mirip ama Sasori!"sahut Ino.

"Oh my God!! Gue gak sudi jadi cowok cantik kayak dia!!"desis Gaara. Ino cuek saja dan malah memasangkan bulu mata palsu pada mata Gaara.

"Oke, deh! Tinggal alisnya!"sahut Ino.

Ino pun membuat gambar alis dengan spidol warna merah. Sementara Hinata memberi lip gloss pada bibir Gaara, kemudian memasangkan contact lens grey pada mata Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"WTF??!!"Gaara terkejut setengah tewas saat melihat bayangannya di cermin.

"Sip! Udah mirip ama Sasori-san"kata Hinata.

"Tepatnya Sasori kesamber petir!"bisik Ino pada Hinata.

**Sasori's make over**

"Huh…."Sasori merasa tak rela untuk dirias.

"Tenten, siapkan pisau cukur eletrik!"perintah Sakura pada Tenten.

"Sip!"Tenten menghidupkan pisau cukur eletrik dan mengarahkannya pada Sasori.

"Eh, mau apa loe?!"desis Sasori.

"Mencukur alis dan bulu mata elo. Biar mirip Gaara"jawab Tenten.

"WHAT??! Gak mau!! Ntar gue bisa nggak cute lagi!!"desis Sasori. Tetapi tangan dan kaki Sasori segera diikat dan Sakura segera ngebekep mulut Sasori.

"Laksanakan, Tenten!"perintah Sakura.

Tenten mencukur alis dan bulu mata Sasori yang indah itu tanpa rasa berperikemanusiaan. Kemudian Sakura mewarnai pelupuk mata Sasori dengan eye shadow warna hitam. Lalu Tenten membuat tukisan kanji (seperti pada Gaara) dengan spidol merah pada pelipis kiri Sasori dan Sakura memasang contact lens turquoise pada mata Sasori.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"ASTAGFIRULLAH!! Nista! Nista! Nista!!"Sasori ngambek. Dia tak percaya dengan penampilannya kini.

"Yosh! Udah mirip ama Gaara!"sahut Sakura.

"Tepatnya Gaara kekurangan makan!"bisik Tenten pada Sakura.

Gaara dan Sasori memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"Iih…gak mirip banget ama gue!"protes Sasori saat melihat penampilan Gaara yang menjadi Sasori 'jadi-jadian'.

"Ancur amat sih elo. Gak kayak gue yang aslinya!"protes Gaara sambil melihat penampilan Sasori yang menjadi Gaara 'jadi-jadian'.

"Sekarang, tukeran senjata!"sahut Ino.

"Sampe senjata juga ditukar??!"desis mereka.

"Gaara, kasih guci pasirmu ke Sasori! Sasori, kasih gulungan kugutsumu ke Gaara!"perintah Sakura.

"Tapi ntar…"

"Gak pake tepe-tepe lagi! Cepet tukeran atau kami sita senjata kalian!"ancam Sakura.

Mereka pun terpaksa bertukaran senjata.

Mereka kembali ke gerbang desa Konoha. Mereka disambut sorakan dan tawaan para penonton.

"Sekarang, pasukan ANBU 1, antar Sasori ke Sunagakure! Pasukan ANBU 2, antar Gaara ke markas Akatsuki!"perintah Sasuke pada pasukan ANBU. Mereka pun menuruti perintah Sasuke.

"Jam 9 pagi harus udah nyampe di tujuan!!"seru Naruto.

Gaara dan Sasori beserta pasukan ANBU meninggalkan Konoha menuju tujuan masing-masing. Para penonton melepas kepergian mereka dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

**Sasori's condition part 1**

"Astaga…."gumam Sasori setelah sampai di Sunagakure. Tiba-tiba pasukan ANBU yang mengantarnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei…!"seru Sasori pada mereka. Dia baru sadar bahwa di belakangnya adalah kantor Kazekage. Pantesan saja pasukan ANBU tersebut meninggalkannya.

Dengan ragu Sasori memasuki kantor Kazekage. Tiba-tiba dia disambut ramah oleh para shinobi di sana.

"Selamat datang, Kazekage Gaara-sama…"

Sasori terkejut. Aku kan bukan Gaara, pikirnya. Tapi biarin sajalah. Dia membalas sambutan mereka dengan senyuman.

"Gaara…"

Sasori membalikkan badan. Oh, Kankurou dan Temari. Sasori menjawab, "Iya, ada apa?"

"Hei, ada apa dengan suaramu, Gaara?"tanya Kankurou. Sasori baru sadar, suaranya jauh beda dengan suara Gaara.

"Ehm….ehm….aku…..batuk…"jawab Sasori dengan suara yang dimirip-miripin ama Gaara. Tak lupa pula ia pura-pura batuk, "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Kemaren, kan, kamu nggak batuk?"Temari heran.

"Ehm…barusan aja balik dari Konoha, uhuk! Tiba-tiba batuk, uhuk!"jawab Sasori asal-asalan.

"Koq bisa?"tanya Kankurou.

"Ehm….aku….ketularan ama Naruto, uhuk! Dia lagi batuk, uhuk!"Sasori berbohong biar nggak ketahuan.

"Tumben si Naruto batuk. Biasanya nggak kayak gitu"gumam Temari.

**Gaara's condition part 1**

"Apaan ini?!"desis Gaara setelah sampai di markas Akatsuki. Tiba-tiba pasukan ANBU yang mengantarnya meninggalkannya.

Gaara kebingungan plus risih. Sepatu Sasori yng dipakainya sempit sekali baginya sehingga kaki Gaara kesakitan selama memakainya. Belum lagi bulu mata palsu yang membuatnya gatal.

"Ugh….Dasar Sasori liliput! Pake sepatu kecil buener!"keluh Gaara.

Dengan ragu Gaara mengetuk pintu markas. Ketika pintu terbuka, muncullah sosok berambut pirang.

"Sasori-danna!"

Si pirang tersebut memeluk Gaara, dan Gaara mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Gaara tahu, itu Deidara.

"Ih, danna gitu deh, un!"Deidara merengut.

"Lebay amat sih elo!"sahut Gaara kasar.

"Huu….hiks…."Deidara merajuk dan berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

"Kenapa sich tuh orang?"gumam Gaara.

Gaara mendengar suara Deidara dari kejauhan.

"Kakuzu…"

"Apa seh, Deidara?"terdengar suara seseorang yang lain.

"Sasori-danna jahat, un!"

"Koq ngadu ke gue? Gue lagi sibuk!"

"Tapi…"

"PERGI!"

"Akatsuki emang aneh…"pikir Gaara.

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok aneh di depannya.

"GYAA!! Siapa loe?!"

"Gue Zetsu, koq lupa seh?"makhluk berjenis tumbuhan tersebut heran.

Gaara terdiam. Akatsuki benar-benar aneh, pikirnya lagi.

**Sasori's condition part 2**

Dengan suntuk Sasori mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di atas meja. Sejak tadi tugasnya belum selesai. Beginilah susahnya jai seorang Kazekage, pikirnya.

"Tukar nasib yang menyebalkan!"rutuk Sasori kesal.

Saking suntuknya, dia tertidur di meja, dan ilernya menganak sungai.

"Kazekage-sama…."

Sasori terbangun. Di depannya berdiri tegak seorang shinobi.

"Ng…ada apa?"tanya Sasori.

"Saya ingin mengambil dokumen saya yang itu"kata shinobi tersebut.

"Oh…"Sasori mencari-cari dokumen yang dimaksud di antara dokumen-dokumen yang berceceran di atas meja. "Yang ini, ya?"dia menyerahkan dokumen yang dimaksud kepada shinobi tersebut.

"Anu, kenapa ini basah?"tanya shinobi itu.

Astaga! Tadi Sasori tertidur sambil ngiler, dan ilernya kena…

"Oops! Maafkan saya! Saya tidak sengaja! Sini biar saya keringkan!"Sasori merebut dokumen tersebut sambil menahan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazekage-sama. Maaf karena saya telah merepotkan Tuan"shinobi tersebut membungkukkan badan.

"Sayalah yang sudah merepotkan anda. Maafkan saya"Sasori membungkukkan badan. Shinobi tersebut keheranan. Tak biasanya Kazekage-sama bertingkah seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama"shinobi tersebut pergi.

Sasori melongo. Gaara pasti akan marah besar kalau dia tahu hal ini. Ah, bosan di dalam terus, gumamnya. Dia keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menuju beranda. Dia memandangi pemandangan desa Sunagakure yang telah lama ditinggalkannya.

Lama-lama badannya gerah. Dia mau mandi. Dia pun mencari-cari di mana kamar mandi. Sasori memanggil seorang shinobi.

"Permisi…"sapa Sasori. "Bisakah anda menunjukkan saya kamar mandi?"

"Lho? Bukannya Kazekage-sama sudah tahu?"shinobi tersebut keheranan. Sasori terdiam.

"Ee…ya sudah, biar saya cari sendiri"Sasori segera ngacir secepatnya dan menubruk Kankurou yang sedang berjalan.

"Aduh!"rintih Kankurou. "Gaara, buru-buru amat, sih?"

"Maaf…aku mau ke kamar mandi"kata Sasori.

Akhirnya Sasori menemukan kamar mandi setelah 1 jam menjelajah kantor Kazekage. Akhirnya dia pun mandi –jangan dibayangin!-

Setelah mandi, dia menuju kamar Gaara. Dibukanya lemari baju Gaara yang dianggap 'rahasia' itu.

"Beh! Pantesan aja! Kolornya gambar Upin & Ipin semua!"sahut Sasori melihat koleksi pakaian dalam Gaara. Dibongkarnya lemari baju tersebut, mencari yang 'tak ada gambar Upin & Ipin', tapi tidak ada. Akhirnya terpaksa dipakainya –jangan dibayangin!-

Setelah berpakaian, Sasori kembali ke ruang kerja. Dia kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang belum selesai.

Temari masuk ke ruang kerja. Dia melotot.

"HAH?!"Temari melongo.

"Ada apa, Temari?"tanya Sasori.

"Kamu…"

Sasori menatap tajam Temari.

"Abis make over ya?"

Sasori sweatdrop.

"Lihat tuh, tulisan kanji anehmu dan eye shadow hitammu udah hilang! Waah…kau makin keren, Gaara!"sahut Temari.

Sasori sweatdrop lagi.

Sasori ingat, saat mandi, dia mencuci wajahnya bersih-bersih sehingga tulisan kanji merah dan eye shadow hitamnya hilang. Apakah penyamarannya akan terbongkar?

"Aduh, lupa! Aku harus ngerapiin lemari dia! Kalo nggak, dia bakal marah besar!"gumam Sasori segera berlari ke kamar Gaara.

**Gaara's condition part 2**

Gaara bengong sendirian. Dia nggak mau ngobrol ama Deidara sama sekali walaupun dia harus menjadi partnernya untuk sementara.

Dipandanginya anggota-anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Ada yang mirip tanaman lah, ada yang mirip ikan hiu lah, ada yang mirip Sasuke lah, dsb.

Lamunan Gaara terpecah oleh suatu suara.

"Sasori…"

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya. Ada seorang cewek manis berambut biru yang belum dikenalnya.

Nurani Gaara: _"Kupikir anggota Akatsuki itu cowok semua, ternyata ada ceweknya juga!"_

"Kamu siapa?"tanya Gaara. Oops, seharusnya dia tak bertanya siapa dia, ntar bisa ketahuan penyamarannya. Tapi udah terlanjur…

"Masa' nggak tau, sih? Ini kan Konan"Konan tersenyum.

"Untunglah dia tak curiga"pikir Gaara. "Oh iya, Konan….Ee…maaf ya, aku….sedang melamun….jadi nggak sadar siapa kamu…"kata Gaara terbata-bata.

Konan sweatdrop.

"Ya udah, tidak apa-apa. Pein memberimu misi"kata Konan.

"Ee…tugas apa?"tanya Gaara. Nurani Gaara: _"Siapa Pein?"_

"Baca ini"Konan memberikan selembar kertas pada Gaara. Gaara membacanya. Matanya terbelalak.

"Lho, kok heran? Bukannya kamu udah biasa dikasih misi kayak ginian?"Konan heran.

"Ee….baiklah…akan aku kerjakan sebaik mungkin…"kata Gaara gugup.

"Cepat panggil Deidara. Kalian harus pergi sekarang"kata Konan tegas.

"Apa?!"desis Gaara.

"Koq apa? Dia, kan, partnermu?"Konan heran.

Gaara pun meninggalkan Konan dan menemui Deidara dengan lunglai.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa aku harus bekerja sama dengannya"gerutu Gaara.

Gaara menemukan Deidara di ruang tamu. Gaara memanggilnya, "Deidara!"

"Apa, un?"Deidara mengarah ke Gaara.

"Pein memberikan kita misi"Gaara memberikan kertas yang dikasih Konan tadi kepada Deidara. Deidara mengangguk.

"Oke deh, danna! Kita pergi, un!"sahut Deidara.

"Nama gue bukan Danna! Tapi Gaa, eh, Sasori!"sahut Gaara. Hampir saja salah ucap, gumamnya.

"Iya, Sasori! Aku udah tau, un!"sahut Deidara.

Gaara dan Deidara meninggalkan markas. Tapi saat berada 5 meter dari markas, Deidara menukas, "Eh, tunggu bentar ya! Gue mau ngambil tanah liat gue dulu, un! Gue lupa!"Deidara segera berlari ke markas.

"Aargh!!"geram Gaara.

1 jam kemudian…

"Lama amat sih elo?!"gerutu Gaara.

"Maaf, gue abis boker….tapi jadi kelamaan karena ngantri kamar mandi dulu, un…"kata Deidara. "Ya udah deh, kita pergi!"

"SEBEEEEEL!!!"gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

Gaara dan Deidar pun menjalankan misi mereka. Gaara kebingungan, karena tak biasa menjalani misi ala Akatsuki.

"Sasori-danna yang lawan mereka! Biar aku yang menghabisi bosnya, un!"sahut Deidara mengatur strategi.

"B…baiklah!"sahut Gaara.

Oops! Gaara lupa! Dia tak membawa guci pasirnya! Yang dibawanya hanya gulungan kugutsu milik Sasori, dan Gaara tak mengerti cara menggunakannya sama sekali! Sedangkan musuh jumlahnya banyak.

"Pake taijutsu ajalah…."gumam Gaara.

Gaara memukul-mukul musuh yang menghadangnya dan melemparnya pake batu. Saat Gaara menendang seorang musuh…

"Adauwww!!"

Kaki Gaara kesakitan, gara-gara pake sepatu sempitnya Sasori.

"Sepatu sialan!!"Gaara melepas sepatu sempit tersebut dan melemparnya tanpa ampun.

"Adauwww!!"

Deidara yang sibuk bertarung malah kena lempar sepatu oleh Gaara. Deidara bertarung makin brutal.

Gaara sendiri terpaksa bertarung dengan kaki ayam, walau harus rela menginjak becek, kotoran, kunai, jarum, atau liur di tanah.

Akhirnya, pertarungan tersebut selesai dalam waktu 5 jam dengan penuh perlawanan. Deidara masih dalam keadaan segar bugar karena minum Aqua sebotol yang satu-satunya dibawa setelah bertarung. Sedangkan Gaara sudah dalam kondisi memprihatinkan karena seluruh tubuhnya bonyok, termasuk kakinya yang kondisinya paling parah.

"Tumben Sasori-danna bonyok-bonyok gitu, un. Biasanya enggak"komentar Deidara.

"Ugh! Udah bonyok, gak kebagian minum pula! Bener-bener sial gue hari ini!"rutuk Gaara dalam hati.

**Sasori's condition part 3**

"Ah, udah jam 3 malam…"gumam Sasori yang sudah amat sangat mengantuk sekali setelah berurusan dengan tugas Kazekage yang segubrak. "Tidur ah…syukurlah, besok balik lagi ke Akatsuki"

Sasori menuju ke kamar Gaara dan segera merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Dia pun mulai tertidur….

"SASORI!"

Sasori segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengarahkan badannya kea rah suara.

"Ehm, ada apa, Pein?"tanya Sasori.

"Kerjamu gak becus! Misi gitu aja udah bonyok kayak bangkai tikus! Payah!"Pein mencak-mencak. "Tiru tuh, juniormu si Deidara! Masih segar bugar! Dia menjalankan misi dengan baik!"

"Anu…maafkan aku…."lirih Sasori.

"Sebagai hukuman, elo harus jadi babu gue seminggu penuh!"Pei menggelegar.

"APA?!"

"Gaara, bangun!"

Sasori terbangun dari tidurnya. Temari yang membangunkannya.

"Udah jam setengah enam pagi! Ayo cepat mandi!"sahut Temari.

"Untunglah kejadian tadi Cuma mimpi….tapi, jangan-jangan, ini suatu pertanda buruk…"pikir Sasori.

**Gaara's condition part 3**

Sepulang dari misi yang melelahkan tersebut, Gaara mencuci kakinya bersih-bersih dan membersihkan luka-lukanya.

"Sasori-danna, biar gue bantuin, un…"Deidara menawarkan bantuan.

"Gak usah!"sahut Gaara judes.

Gaara bener-bener sebel ama Deidara karena dia telah membuatnya sial satu harian. Saatnya Gaara tidur. Dikuncinya pintu kamar agar tak seorangpun yang masuk. Tak lupa pula dia memasang penyumbat telinga. Dia pun mulai tertidur…

"WTF?!"

Gaara terbelalak melihat isi kamarnya. Lemari 'rahasia'nya terbuka lebar, pakaiannya berceceran di mana-mana. Tempat tidur dan rak bukunya juga berantakan.

"Sial!! Pasti ada yang yang ngebongkar kamar gue! Gue hajar tuh orang!!"geram Gaara.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Muncullah sosok hitam misterius.

"TIDAKK!!"

"Sasori, bangun!! Sarapan sudah siap!!"

Gaara segera terbangun. Suara Konan membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya.

"Ugh, ternyata Cuma mimpi….jangan-jangan ada pertanda buruk, nih…"pikir Gaara

Gaara dan Sasori pergi menuju Konoha dijemput oleh pasukan ANBU. Mereka sudah tak sabar untuk kembali ke keadaan semula.

"Yosh! Kalian telah menjalani program ini dengan baik!"sahut Naruto.

"Ternyata kalian cukup ampuh diancam dengan ancaman seperti ini"kata Sasuke.

"Maksud loe?"tanya Gaara dan Sasori.

"Walaupun kalian tak diawasi pasukan ANBU, kalian tetep serius, ya…"kata Naruto. Gaara dan Sasori terdiam.

"Sebenarnya Kankurou, Temari, dan Deidara telah kami tugaskan untuk mengawasi kalian lho….jadi kami tahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka datang ke sini saat kalian tertidur"jelas Sasuke. Gaara dan Sasori terkejut. "Selamat buat kalian!!"seru Sasuke yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Apa hadiahnya?"tanya Sasori.

"Gak ada"Naruto innocent. Gaara dan Sasori amat geram.

"Ugh, gue pikir ada hadiahnya!"geram Gaara.

"Kalo gini, mending gak usah ikutan!"rutuk Sasori dalam hati.

"Ya udah, sekarng kalian boleh kembali ke keadaan semula!"sahut Sasuke.

Setelah kembali ke kondisi semula….

**Di Sunagakure**

Gaara buru-buru menuju kamarnya. Diperhatikannya lemari baju rahasia, tempat tidur, dan rak bukunya. Rapi seperti biasa. Fiuhh, syukurlah, gumamnya.

"Uih, hebat kamu! Semua tugasmu sudah selesai!"sahut Kankurou. Gaara melongo. Dia pun melihat tugas-tugasnya yang tertumpuk di meja. Sudah selesai semua! Syukurlah…..Thanks Sasori, gumamnya.

**Di markas Akatsuki**

Itachi heran melihat wajah Sasori. "Sas, kenapa bulu mata ama alis elo? Kok gundul?!"tanyanya.

Sasori sadar, bahwa untuk menumbuhkan alis dan bulu mata menjadi seperti semula membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Untuk menunggu selama itu, dia harus menanggung malu…

"Gue harus bersembunyi di dalem Hiruko nih…"pikir Sasori.

Kemudian, muncullah Pein dan Konan. Pein cengar cengir.

"Sasori, gue salut ama usaha elo. Sampe bonyok segala"kata Pein. Sasori bingung. Kok dia bisa tau mimpi gue, pikirnya.

"Ee…tau dari mana?"tanya Sasori

"Deidara yang ngasih tau gue. Katanya Sasori-danna hebat banget, bisa ngalahin banyak musuh tanpa kugutsu"jelas Pein. Sasori makin bingung saja. Apa yang terjadi kemaren, pikirnya.

"Nih, ada hadiah buat elo"Pein menunjuk Konan. Konan memberikan sebuah bingkisan kepada Sasori. Walau tak mengerti apa maksudnya, Sasori menerimanya.

"Ayo dibuka"kata Konan.

Sasori pun membuka bingkisannya, dan hadiahnya adalah…

"Kotak P3K?!"desis Sasori.

**TAMAT**

**Panjang banget, ya? Inilah fic panjang pertama saia….Saia sampe pegel ngetiknya! **

**Please review, no flame!**


End file.
